Yukito e Touya – Um romance despercebido
by Patty-san
Summary: Série de oneshots acompanhando a história do anime de Sakura Card Captor focando no relacionamento despercebido pela Sakura. O que acontecia com Touya e Yukito antes, durante e depois de uma conversa/um encontro com a Sakura? - /OneShot/ /Shonnen,ai/ /Yukito, Touya/.
1. Oneshot 1 - Episódio 1

**Copyright:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados ao Grupo Clamp.

* * *

 **Sakura Card Captors**

 **Yukito e Touya – Um romance despercebido**

 **Oneshot – Episódio 1¹**

 _A Carta Vento (e o ar que envolve dois enamorados)._

 _._

\- Yukito, você deveria parar de dar doces à Sakura – Disse Touya pedalando a bicicleta em direção à escola enquanto Yukito seguia pedalando logo atrás após jogar uma bala para a irmã do seu melhor amigo.

\- Mas por quê? Ela parece gostar. – Disse Yukito sem entender acelerando o pedalar para assim acompanhar o mais velho.

\- Exatamente por isso! Além de ela ficar uma baleia – Riu o mais velho que não parava de provocar a irmã mesmo ela não estando ali para escutar - ela vai achar que pode nos acompanhar todo dia.

\- Você não deveria provocar sua irmã Touya ela é uma garota muito divertida e amigável, além do mais, qual o problema dela nos acompanhar todo dia? A escola dela está no meio do caminho. – Perguntou o mais novo inocente com aquele sorriso gostoso nos lábios.

Touya acelerou a bicicleta e freiou repentinamente perpendicular à Yukito, o que obrigou o mais novo a brecar a bicicleta rapidamente. Yukito o olhou confuso enquanto Touya se aproximou com o corpo e tocou seu rosto . A mão deslizou peloa face do mais novo com um carinho de leve enquanto o olhar apaixonado fitava os olhos surpresos de Yukito.

\- Você sabe o porquê... – Disse o mais velho aproximando o rosto enquanto fechava os olhos, se aproximando ainda mais dele. Os lábios se tocaram finalmente e Yukito se entregou sem questionar.

Os dois se beijaram por algum tempo com carinho ali em meio à rua como se nada pudesse atrapalhá-los. Se não fosse por Touya começar a separar os lábios, Yukito não os separaria jamais.

Touya e Yukito haviam se conhecido já fazia um bom tempo e sua conexão foi imediata. Aos poucos, aquela amizade havia evoluído. Talvez Sakura jamais intendesse que seu melhor amigo era também seu namorado, mas Touya não estava preocupado em explicar, queria apenas aproveitar o máximo de tempo que tinha com Yukito...

\- Eu quero aproveitar o tempo que eu tenho com você antes da aula começar e não com aquela monstrenga. – Disse ajeitando a bicicleta e saindo da frente de Yukito.

\- Touya... – Yukito riu com aquilo. – Pare de provocar sua irmã. Ela apenas gosta da sua companhia...

\- Não, ela gosta da _sua_ companhia. E eu sou ciumento. – Touya respondeu sorrindo para o mais novo que apenas fez que não com a cabeça e ambos logo voltaram a pedalar em direção à escola.

Touya reclamava da irmã, mas no fundo Yukito sabia que ele amava muito Sakura. Não iria se intrometer naquele relacionamento, deixava nas mãos de Touya para esclarecer as coisas para ela caso ele achasse conveniente, afinal, gostava da garota e da companhia de toda a família Kinomoto.

.

* * *

.

 _Sakura Card Captor_

 **N/A:** Eu sempre quis escrever fanfics sobre os animes que eu já tinha visto a muito tempo atrás! Um desses animes era Sakura Card Captor. Entretando, gosto de escrever com a convicção nos fatos e ser bem fiel à série. Portanto, comecei a rever SCC e decidi começar a escrever minhas fanfics baseadas nos episódios que eu via.

Acho que toda fujoshi já tinha notado que o Touya e o Yukito tinham algo a mais que amizade. Resolvi me basear nesse relacionamento (que ninguém via) e criar minhas fanfics.

Peguei algumas partes de episódios que deixavam brecha para algo e criei uma continuação. Fiz isso em diversos _oneshots._ Assim que eu for escrevendo vou postando. Espero que todos gostem. Tentei fazer bem real, tanto que algumas cenas são baseadas no anime, peguei falar que aconteceram no anime para dar uma continuada a ele.

Fico aqui aguardando comentários!

 **Beijinhos, Patty-san.**

Fanfic criada e publicada em 10/10/2015.

.

 **OBS:** ¹ - Eu coloquei o número do episódio conforme o número do episódio em que a fanfic foi baseada.


	2. Oneshot 2 - Episódio 3

**Copyright:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados ao Grupo Clamp.

* * *

 **Sakura Card Captors**

 **Yukito e Touya – Um romance despercebido**

 **Oneshot – Episódio 3¹**

 _A Carta Água (e a preocupação do seu bem-estar)._

 _._

Touya se jogou na cama ao chegar no quarto e suspirou pesadamente cansado. Havia sido uma manhã bem cansativa aquela. Por alguns instantes pensou naquele redemoinho estranho que havia prendido o pinguim no aquário. Foi então que seus olhos o distraíram ao ver Yukito fechar a porta e colocar a maleta da escola ali no canto. Sorriu de leve e esperou ele se aproximar para puxá-lo para deitar sobre si.

\- Ei.. ei.. Touya.. assim eu caio… - Disse caindo de fato sobre o outro. Mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

\- Essa era a intenção. – Sorriu o mais velho malicioso o puxando mais para si e o ajeitando ali. Logo os lábios se encontraram e ele beijou o namorado por alguns instantes. Como amava aquele garoto...

\- Hum... – Disse Yukito afastando os lábios e o olhando ainda de perto. – Você tem gosto de panqueca. – Disse rindo logo em seguida e roubando um selinho de Touya.

\- Ahh... você percebeu que eu só consigo comer a comida da Sakura sem reclamação quando você está por perto? – Disse levando a mão direita para o rosto dele, acariciando com amor enquanto o outro parecia não se cansar de olhar para si apaixonadamente.

\- Você só precisa ser mais amável com ela Touya. Ela é uma garota muito amável, tenho certeza que te traria panqueca se você fosse mais legal com ele. – Disse permanecendo sobre o colo dele.

\- Você só diz isso para ganhar mais panquecas. – Disse e riu o empurrando para a cama e lhe fazendo cócegas.

Yukito riu se encolhendo um tanto enquanto sentia aquelas mãos percorrerem seu corpo provocando-lhe arrepios.

\- Touya, para! Para! – Mas não deixava de rir se encolhendo mais. Só parou de tentar fugir quando os lábios de Touya foram lhe atacar beijos pelo seu rosto.

Touya queria aproveitar e despi-lo ali mesmo. Mordeu os lábios o olhando cheio de vontade, mas não podia, Sakura apareceria a qualquer minuto com as panquecas... Hm... talvez depois pensou finalmente se afastando do outro.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a cadeira se sentar, talvez assim acalmar a agitação do corpo. Imaginava que Yukito também queria se acalmar, uma vez que o viu se sentar sobre a cama e ajeitar a roupa.

\- Hum... Touya, você não me contou o que aconteceu com você mais cedo. No aquário...

\- Ahh... não foi nada. – Disse. – Pelo menos acho que não. Foi estranho, um redemoinho se formou e prendeu o pinguim que estava ainda na água. Foi bem estranho.

\- Mas como o redemoinho se formou lá? – Perguntou um tanto preocupado com o outro.

\- Bem, disseram que foi por causa do ralo. Mas eu sinceramente não vi ralo algum destampado. Talvez tenha sido formado de outra forma. – Disse Touya se virando para sua estante de livros e pegou o manual de trabalho que havia recebido para trabalhar no aquário. Começou a procurar sobre problemas que poderiam acontecer. De fato, falava sobre redemoinhos embaixo da piscina e começou a ler.

Yukito mordeu os lábios preocupado e ficou quieto por um tempo. – E você vai voltar a trabalhar com os pinguins amanhã? – Perguntou finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

\- Não, me remanejaram para a área de alimentação. – Respondeu Touya – Eles tiveram que esvaziar os tanques depois daquilo para investigação.

\- Ah... menos mal. – Completou o outro mais aliviado. Não muito depois daquilo sentiu a presença de Sakura ali perto. Achou estranho mas parecia ter uma certeza de que a garota estava ali. Então se levantou e decidiu questionar.

\- Já está aí, Sakura? – Logo abrindo a porta.

Sorriu ao ver que a garota estava lá segurando a bandeja com as panquecas, apoiou as mãos no joelho e se abaixou um tanto a olhando. Engraçado, havia realmente sentido a presença dela.

\- Sakura, porque está aí parada? – Perguntou Touya afastando os olhos da revista.

Yukito enquanto isso aproveitou para pegar a bandeja das mãos dela e levar quarto adentro. Parou quando a garota lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Escuta, como sabia que eu estava aqui se eu não bati na porta? – Perguntou Sakura já acordada do transe amoroso em que ficava sempre que via Yukito.

\- Bom, é que... eu tive a impressão de que estava tudo pronto. – Disse Yukito se voltando para ela e sorrindo.

Sakura sorriu novamente toda apaixonada e correu deixando o irmão e Yukito para trás. Touya se levantou resmungando.

\- Ela podia ao menos fechar a porta. – Disse trancando-a em seguida. Agora sim ninguém os atrapalharia.

\- Hey Touya, para de pegar no pé dela, ela trouxe panquecas. – Sorria colocando a bandeja na cama e se sentando. Cortou um pedaço com a faca e o levou no garfo para Touya, se levantando e caminhando para ele. – Olha que gostoso... – Sorriu levando de "aviãozinho" até a boca do namorado.

\- Hey hey… Yukito... não… - Porém logo se viu mastigando o pedaço de panqueca. – É... hmm... nham nham… - Disse enquanto comia. – Até que a monstrenga sabe cozinhar. – E riu. – Mas eu quero outra comida. – Disse malicioso puxando Yukito pela cintura contra si.

Yukito escorregou dos braços do outro e mostrou a língua. – Vamos comer primeiro. – Disse e riu se afastando. Voltou a se sentar e começou a comer a panqueca.

Touya sorriu apenas e se sentou do outro lado da bandeja comendo sem pressa, sorria o olhando. – Hum, você precisa cozinhar panquecas para mim qualquer dia. Você ainda não me fez panquecas também.

\- Bem, prometo fazer outro dia. – Disse Touya sorrindo. – Hum... posso fazer a próxima vez que você vier aqui, que tal?

Yukito fez que sim sorrindo e se servindo da comida.- Hum... Vamos ver se você supera as panquecas da Sakura. – E começou a rir gostoso.

\- Ahh seu! - Touya pegou o travesseiro e tacou nele rindo, enquanto Yukito se levantou fugindo das travesseiradas.

Os dois riram por algum tempo brincando e comendo o resto das panquecas feitas por Sakura. Ainda se divertiram um pouco mais namorando antes de irem estudar.

Por mais que o clima tivesse aliviado, Yukito ainda tinha umsa sensação ruim sobre o que havia acontecido à Touya logo cedo, da mesma forma que Touya achara estranho ser capaz de ter quebrado o redemoinho do jeito que havia quebrado. Mas ambos preferiram aproveitar o clima leve daquele dia sem pensar nas preocupações que poderia ser nada afinal...

.

...

.

Voltando para a escola no dia seguinte, Yukito não parava de pensar em Touya. Não exatamente no namorado, mas na sensação ruim que estava tendo com Touya trabalhando no aquário.

 _ **FLAHSBACK**_

 _"- Eu já vou indo, te encontro depois? – Perguntou Touya mais cedo enquanto juntava os livros para ir para o trabalho após a escola._

 _\- Certo, eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas aqui. Mas não deixa de me ligar caso alguma coisa aconteça ok? – Respondeu Yukito ainda sentado na sua carteira._

 _\- Você se preocupa demais. Depois nos falamos. – Disse se aproximando do namorado e lhe depositando um beijo na testa. Puxou a mala e correu para fora da sala deixando um Yukito em suspiros a ver navios."_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Por que Touya não o levava a sério? Se questionou enquanto caminhava de volta para casa carregando seu material em uma das mãos, foi então que escutou uns gritinhos e quase se viu atropelado por Sakura. Tacou a maleta de lado e conseguiu segurar a garota com as duas mãos livres.

\- Ai... ah... hm... AH! – Meio desorientada, Sakura percebeu que estava nos braços de Yukito.

\- Você está bem? Não se machucou? – Questionou Yukito ainda a segurando preocupado. – É perigoso andar distraída. – Completou com um suspiro a colocando de pé e indo buscar sua maleta da escola.

\- Ai eu sei... – Disse a garota em pé meio sem graça, o olhando.

\- Ahh, obrigado pelo lanche de ontem. Estava delicioso. – Disse Yukito voltando a sorrir como sempre.

\- Ah obrigada, não é para tanto. – Respondeu a garota ainda sem jeito.

\- Já é tarde. Teve treino? – Perguntou à ela. Afinal, ele não estava voltando para casa em seu horário normal também. – Eu soube que você está no grupo das garotas da torcida, é verdade?

\- Ah é. – Respondeu Sakura desviando o olhar, seu rosto havia corado um tanto.

\- Touya me contou que você bateu nele com um bastão. – Disse começando a rir, não tinha como não falar de Touya, era natural, acabava entrando em cada conversa que tinha. Mas ainda assim havia tocado no assunto para explicar como sabia daquilo.

Sakura que já estava vermelhinha de vergonha, agora estava vermelha de raiva. "Como ele se atreveu a contar para o Yukito?!" Pensou Sakura fechando os punhos e querendo acabar com Touya, porém tal raiva foi se dissipando assim que Yukito voltava a falar.

\- Eu queria te convidar para comer alguma coisa bem gostosa como agradecimento. – Disse o garoto se aproximando um tanto dela comum sorriso.

\- Ah é mesmo Yukito? – Disse deixando a raiva de lado e ficando toda sorrisos para ele.

\- Eu conheço um restaurante onde fazem uma comida gostosíssima. O que acha de nos encontrarmos amanhã a tarde no parque aquático? – Perguntou sorrindo.

Sakura concordou e saiu patinando de felicidade. Yukito apenas sorriu e voltou a caminhar em direção à sua casa. Pegou o celular e discou para Touya.

\- Hey, Touya! Ocupado? – Perguntou Yukito quando a ligação completou.

\- Hey Yukito. Um pouco. Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o mais velho no telefone. – Você não ligou para checar se estava tudo bem comigo, não é? Porque eu já disse que está tudo bem. – Acrescentou rapidamente.

\- Não, não. – Riu no telefone e falou – Eu só estou ligando para dizer que hoje não vai dar para passar na sua casa mais tarde, mas amanhã à tarde vou comer com a Sakura aí no parque aquático.

\- Ah é? Eu sabia que você daria um jeito de vir me checar. – Disse com um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

\- Deixa de ser bobo, eu vou apenas para agradecer a ela pelas panquecas de ontem, tá? – Disse todo sorrisos caminhando para casa dizendo na maior inocência.

\- E tinha que ser por coincidência aqui onde eu trabalho?

\- Bem, eu quis unir o útil ao agradável. Assim eu te dou um "oi" também. – Disse sorrindo largamente. Não que Touya pudesse ver, mas podia sentir o sorriso do outro.

\- Sei sei... – Disse Touya, está bem... nos vemos amanhã então. Preciso voltar para o trabalho. Até depois. – Disse e esperou Yukito se despedir para desligar.

Bem, Yukito queria realmente se certificar de que tudo estava bem. Além do mais, queria saber onde Touya estava trabalhando agora. Ao menos isso se resolveria no dia seguinte.

.

...

.

"Touya, já cheguei" – Mandou Yukito enquanto ele se apoiava na árvore. Checou o relógio, faltava ainda um tempinho até Sakura chegar.

"Cadê você?" – Respondeu o outro uns minutinhos depois.

"Estou aguardando a Sakura, jajá entramos." Respondeu de volta.

"Ok." Respondeu Touya, pela demora ele talvez estivesse ocupado, não queria atrapalhar, então parou com as mensagens. Um tempo depois checou a hora no celular e resolveu olhar envolta para ver se Sakura estava chegando. Guardou o aparelho no bolso e sorriu para a garota quando a viu cumprimentando-a quando essa se aproximou.

\- Yukito... Por acaso eu me atrasei, ou me enganei no horário em que marcamos? – Perguntou Sakura um tempinho depois de caminhada.

\- Não. – disse sorrindo. – Eu quem cheguei uns 15 minutos antes. – completou.

\- Mas Yukito... – Disse preocupada.

\- Eu achei que não era bom te deixar esperando, por isso cheguei eu cheguei um pouco antes. – Disse sorrindo.

\- Ahh… - Sakura respondeu sem graça, agora caminhando em silêncio. Caminharam pelo parque aquático por um tempo, até que se depararam com o aquário. – Ah, mas aqui é...

\- É. Você já visitou esse lugar, não foi? – Perguntou sem parar de andar, sorria.

\- Nós vamos entrar aqui é? – Perguntou.

\- Vamos. – Respondeu sem titubear. E logo os dois caminharam aquário adentro.

Yukito caminhou com Sakura aquário adentro. Até chegar onde Touya trabalhava tinha que passar por alguns corredores e ver os animais que estavam por ali. Ficaram conversando sobre o que viam, principalmente sobre os peixes daquela área. Foi quando chegaram na região da praça de alimentação.

\- Ai! Isso é incrível, é lindo! Sabe! Da última vez que eu estive aqui eu não consegui ver esse lado. – Disse Sakura com as mãos no vidro fitando os peixinhos listrados que nadavam diante de si.

\- É... por causa do acidente que teve no espetáculo, você não sabia que tinha uma lanchonete aqui.

\- Ah é... é!

\- Podemos beber alguma coisa enquanto observamos os peixes. – Disse e então avistou Touya caminhando mais embaixo. Sorriu. – Touya! – Chamou e o acenou quando ele os vira. Sorria.

\- Ei! É o meu irmão. – Disse a garota surpresa por encontrar o outro ali. Desceram as escadas até acessar a área da lanchonete. Touya por sua vez separou a mesa para eles e quando eles sentaram foi servindo o menu já que estava de garçom. – Não quis dar mais comida para os pinguinzinhos e veio trabalhar aqui?

\- Tiraram toda a água do tanque, eles precisam fazer uma investigação. – Respondeu Touya à irmã.

Enquanto isso Yukito parecia bem sorridente pro encontrar ali. Sabia que a cara fechada de Touya deveria ser por dois motivos:

1 – Estava levando Sakura para visita-lo junto de si.

2 – Estava verificando se estava tudo bem. Mas nada disse, apenas agiu como se tudo estivesse normal e disse:

\- Ainda bem que você saiu daquele congelador, era desagradável. A comida dos fica no congelador e o frio que faz lá dentro é simplesmente insuportável.

\- É, mas não mudou nada. – Respondeu Touya. – Meu trabalho aqui é fazer raspadinha de todos os sabores.

\- Hum, raspadinha de morango é uma delícia. – Apontou Yukito olhando a expressão que Sakura fazia. – Traga duas. – Pediu para Touya.

\- É claro, Yukito. – Disse Touya anotando o pedido, ainda meio bravinho com a situação. – Porque não pede uma raspadinha dupla? – Yukito não podia dizer se Touya estava sendo sarcástico ou não, preferiu ignorar, ou talvez tenha sido sua inocência quando disse:

\- Aqui... tem raspadinha dupla? – Perguntou e logo viu Touya fazer uma negativa com a cabeça depois de suspirar pesadamente e se afastou para ir pegar os pedidos.

Foi então que mais uma vez aquela sensação estranha lhe passou pela espinha. Ouviu o rachar do aquário e olhou para trás vendo a água cair como uma cascata para cima deles inundando todo a lanchonete. Ninguém que estava na área inferior conseguiu escapar e essa foi a vez de Touya se preocupar.

\- Sakura! Yuki! – Chamou se mantendo acima da água tentando achar os dois.

Yukito não ficou sem agir, logo que se viu submerso nadou até a caixa de emergência e pegou o machado, machadando a porta e assim deixar a água vazar e deixar todos à salvo.

\- Tomoyo, onde está o Yukito? – Perguntou.

\- Ele está bem. – Disse meio irônico. A preocupação de Touya logo passou depois de resgatar a irmã e avistar Yukito.

.

...

.

Mais tarde naquele dia Yukito voltou com Touya do parque aquático para a casa do mais velho. Quando saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos sorriu para o outro ainda com a cara emburrada deitado na cama.

\- Viu? Foi bom eu ter ido! Imagina se eu não estivesse lá. - Touya apenas suspirou pesadamente de braços cruzados enquanto Yukito ia pendurar a toalha. – Hey... por que essa cara emburrada, hein? – Perguntou o mais novo se aproximando já vestindo o seu pijama.

\- Não era para você estar lá, vai que algo te acontecesse? Além do mais eu disse que estava tudo bem, foi apenas um acidente. O que você vai fazer? Ficar no meu pé toda vez que algo assim acontecer?

Yukito sempre estava sorrindo, mesmo com Touya o afastando com as palavras, porém fisicamente ele não deixou se afastar. Subiu na cama colocando cada uma das pernas envolta de Touya. Sentou em seu colo e acariciou seu rosto.

\- Seu bobo, eu te amo... por isso eu me preocupo. Mas... hm... eu tinha uma sensação estranha desses acidentes... sabe? Por isso eu... não pude deixar de verificar como você estava. Me perdoa? – Perguntou fazendo uma carinha fofinha, o que de fato não era muito difícil...

Touya suspirou e num movimento rápido o virou ficando por cima dele. O beijou pro um tempo sentindo Yukito amolecer embaixo dos seusbraços, foi então que afastou o rosto e ficou o olhando por um tempo.

\- Não faça mais isso, ok? Eu sei me cuidar... e não quero ver você se preocupando comigo. – Suspirou mais uma vez o vendo concordar com a cabeça. – E eu também te amo... por isso... não queria você por lá... Mas tudo bem... acho que as coisas já se resolveram agora... Não sei, tenho um pressentimento de que as coisas finalmente se resolveram por lá.

\- E de qualquer forma você acabou sendo dispensado agora que vão fechar o aquário por uns dias, não é? – Perguntou Yukito.

\- Pois é... agora vou ter mais tempo para me aproveitar de você. – Sorriu malicioso e o beijou com vontade começando a despir a roupa do outro. – Acho, porém, que eu ainda devo te punir de alguma forma? – Sorriu malicioso começando a vestir Yukito novamente só para escutar os protestos do outro.

\- ahh não, Touya! Não faz isso! Deixe de ser mal! Eu salvei você e a Sakura e todo mundo! Vai! Não faz isso!

E Yukito ficou protestando tentando tirar uma lasquinha de Touya enquanto esse se recusava a tocá-lo apenas gargalhando vendo as tentativas do namorado de fazerem algo mais naquela noite...

.

* * *

.

 _Sakura Card Captor_

 **N/A:** Mais um oneshot! Espero que gostem. Aguardo reviews! :)

 **Beijinhos, Patty-san.**

Fanfic criada e publicada em 10/10/2015.

.

 **OBS:** ¹ - Eu coloquei o número do episódio conforme o número do episódio em que a fanfic foi baseada.

Nessa caso em especial eu transcrevi o que aconteceu com eles durante o incidente do aquário para dar uma contextualizada e ninguém se perder, caso contrário ficaria muito cortado. Além do que quis passar minhas interpretações da cena.


	3. Oneshot 3 - Episódio 4

**Copyright:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados ao Grupo Clamp.

* * *

 **Sakura Card Captors**

 **Yukito e Touya – Um romance despercebido**

 **Oneshot – Episódio 4¹**

 _A Carta Bosque e Chuva (e um encontro para almoçar)._

.

Yukito ainda insistiu para que Sakura ficasse e comece mais um pouco de sorvete, mas ela saiu dizendo estar satisfeita. Afinal, também precisava voltar para casa e ajudar Kero na limpeza. Entretando Yukito acabou ficando por ali terminando sua sobremesa, por mais que Touya estivesse servindo o almoço, havia sido bom não ficar sozinho na mesa já que encontrara Sakura no caminho.

\- E ai? Satisfeito? – Perguntou Touya se sentando diante dele ainda vestindo o uniforme de trabalho.

\- Sim. – Disse sorrindo – Pode trazer a conta.

\- Já pego. – Disse – Você convidou a Sakura para vir almoçar com você?

\- Não, parece que ela tinha que entregar uns documentos que o seu pai tinha esquecido no ponto de ônibus, a encontrei aqui na frente e a convidei para entrar comigo.

\- Ahh certo. Ela está cheia de tarefas para fazer em casa. Bom mesmo.

Yukito riu com a resposta de Touya enquanto terminava seu sorvete. Pegou então uma colherada e levou para a boca do namorado.

\- Hey hey... eu estou trabalhando! – Exclamou, mas cedeu dando comendo a colherada. – Bem, agora eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. – Disse se levantando. – E pegar a sua conta. Sabe... se você não comece tanto... – E riu se afastando.

Yukito não reclamou, apenas sorriu terminando o sorvete. Algum tempo depois Touya voltou com a maquininha para o cartão de crédito e a conta. Enquanto ele efetuava o pagamento Yukito perguntou:

\- Vai ficar aqui até o horário do jantar? – O olhou enquanto Touya fez que sim com a cabeça e devolveu o cartão para ele. – Hum, quem saiba eu volte para jantar? – E piscou se levantando.

\- Sabe, existem maneiras mais econômicas de me ver?! – Olhou para os lados para ver se seu chefe não estava por perto e então puxou Yukito peça cintura, o prensou então contra a mesa o olhando bem de perto.

\- Hummm... - Yukito arfou com aquela investida o olhando. – Ah é? – Questionou sentindo o corpo maior de Touya contra o seu.

Touya fez mais uma vez que sim com a cabeça e molhou os lábios com a língua provocante com aquele sorriso malicioso. – Te ligo mais tarde quando eu sair daqui, quem saiba eu não te mostre? – Piscou.

\- Vou... vou ficar aguardando... – Disse rubro.

Touya avançou o rosto lhe dando um beijo longo e provocante. E em seguida se afastou de Yukito deixando-lhe ar para respirar. Yukito ainda arfava forte.

\- Er... ok... – Disse puxando sua mala com o uniforme de basquete e se afastou ainda olhando para Touya, quase tropeçou algumas vezes, mas logo se viu fora do restaurante. Arfava ainda. Foi então que viu através do vidro da loja Touya piscar malicioso para ele para uma vez antes de sumir e continuar seu trabalho.

Era incrível como o mais velho lhe causava esses efeitos... Então assim como Sakura saíra de lá saltitante de felicidade por ter visto Yukito. Yukito saia de lá todo sorrisos após ter visto Touya... Não imaginava um dia que deixaria de sorrir por vê-lo. Como o amava...

.

* * *

.

 _Sakura Card Captor_

 **N/A:** Mais uma oneshot. Super curtinha, espero que tenham gostado.

 **Beijinhos, Patty-san.**

Fanfic criada e publicada em 10/10/2015.

.

 **OBS:** ¹ - Eu coloquei o número do episódio conforme o número do episódio em que a fanfic foi baseada.


End file.
